Sekiryutei no Kyubi
by KuraiKazeX
Summary: Naruto tras su muerte es enviado a otro mundo. Sin saber que tras despedirse de Kurama se encontraria con Ddraig, nuevo compañero y nueva vida. Su unica meta, alcanzar un nuevo poder./ Horible resumen lo sé pero denle una oportunidad, un Naruto diferente, serio, un poco mas inteligente y algo rebelde
1. Chapter 1

Hola, si lo se un titulo horrible, pero de momento no se me ocurria nada, puede mejorar, lo se. Se me ocurrio de repente y pues las ideas flotaron solas. Esto continuara dependiendo de si les gusta o no. dejenme saber si quieren que siga o lo deje en el olvido

Perdonen recien me acabo de dar cuenta que se me confundieron los capitulos y subi cualquier cosa Guest gracias por hacerme notar el error. realmente no habia prestado atencion a ese pequeño detalle. ahora si esta bien subido el capitulo (el capitulo ni siquiera era de la misma historia)

me apena haber metido la pata de semejante forma

/

Negro. Era el único color que veía desde hace… ya no sabía cuánto tiempo. Tal era segundos, minutos, horas o puede que años, décadas, lustros o siglos. Tanto tiempo había pasado solo que no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo era, hacia mucho que había perdido noción del tiempo y aun más del espacio. No sentía su cuerpo pero sabía que podía moverlo porque cada tanto se movía, solo para girar sobre su eje, pero era inútil siempre veía lo mismo.

Sus recuerdos a cada momento que pasaba se volvían más borrosos. Solo recordaba mínimos detalles… aunque más que recuerdos tal vez eran solo sueños, pero el que siempre se repetía y el más claro de ellos era un nombre.

- Kurama – murmuro, se sorprendió. Ya no recordaba su propia voz, ni siquiera sabía que podía hablar. Su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules ya habían perdido brillo, su ropa rasgada y llena de su propia sangre y ajena estaba más que desgastada. Un momento ¿Cómo es que veía su propio reflejo?

- Hasta que me llamaste chico – una voz profunda sonó a su espalda. Su cuerpo se novio por inercia girándose, casi se cae de sopetón. Un enorme zorro de brillante pelaje naranja con nueve colas ondeando ¿feliz? tras él. Miro directamente a los ojos rojos del animal, las imágenes inundaron su mente. Un sello, una reja y un enorme zorro tras ella. Peleas, discusiones, insultos, amenazas y advertencias… muchas de ellas. Un hombre rubio muy parecido a él mismo restaurando el sello. Una mujer pelirroja ayudándolo en su pelea con el animal. Él mismo usando el poder del zorro. Un enmascarado, una guerra. Un mapache de una cola, una gata de dos, una tortugas de tres, un mono de cuatro, un caballo-delfín de cinco, una babosa de seis, un escarabajo rinoceronte de siete, un toro-pulpo de ocho y un zorro de nueve colas. Bijuus. Las rejas abriéndose mientras él llamaba por primera vez a su compañero por su nombre. Su muerte. – ¿Estás bien chico? – la pregunta lo saco de sus recuerdos.

- Creo que si Kurama – sonrió, hacia tanto que no lo hacía, pero ver a su compañero, a su amigo, más que eso su hermano de nacimiento, era motivo para hacerlo.

- No te veo sorprendido, por lo que me recuerdas – supuso el zorro bajando su cabeza a la altura del rubio, quedando su hocico frente al chico quien comenzó a acariciarlo. Cerro sus ojos disfrutando de la caricia del segundo humano a quien respetaba, uno su padre y el otro se podría decir era su único amigo – ¿Que recuerdas? – pregunto luego de un tiempo en silencio.

- Solo a ti, y todo lo relacionado contigo. Recuerdo a mis padres y los demás bijuus solo porque tú estabas allí. Lamento preguntarte esto pero ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – pregunto el rubio subiendo a la cabeza del gran zorro mientras el paisaje cambiaba dejaba de ser oscuro para aparecer un enorme valle lleno de vegetación y vida.

- Miles y miles de años. Siento decirte esto chico, pero todos tus amigos han muerto – respondió el zorro con un tono bastante bajo al que acostumbraba a usar. El joven rubio dibujo una sonrisa entre melancólica y feliz.

- Al menos es bueno saber que tuve amigos – respondió el rubio. ¿Acaso debía sentirse triste o feliz? No lo sabía pues no recordaba a nadie – Conociéndote te hastiare con tantas preguntas pero ¿Qué es este lugar y porque estamos aquí? –

- No te preocupes chico. Estuve esperando mucho tiempo tu llamado, temía que me olvidaras y por consecuencia que te olvidaras a ti mismo. Me alegra no lo hayas hecho – ambos sonrieron pues a pesar de que en un principio se odiaban, siempre se tuvieron uno al otro – Respondiendo tu pregunta, creo que este lugar es una de las tantas formas que tiene el Limbo –

- ¿Limbo? – pregunto el rubio confuso.

- Olvidaba que eres un idiota – suspiro el zorro recibiendo una reclamación por parte de su compañero. Rio por lo bajo, extraña las discusiones con el chico – El limbo es el lugar al que llegan aquellas personas que no pueden entrar al cielo o al infierno. Este lugar sirve para muchas cosas – respondió el zorro a la duda del chico, sin saber que había formulado más.

- ¿Acaso el cielo y el infierno existen? Pensaba que eran cuentos. Además ¿Qué funciones cumple el limbo? – pregunto el rubio. El espacio frente a ambos comenzó a distorsionarse como si de un lago al cual le arrojas una piedra se tratase. Frente a ellos un hombre de pelo blanco puntiagudo, en su frente dos mechones de cabello simulaba cuernos. Vestía ropas iguales a las de un monje junto con un collas de magatamas, nueve de ellas; en su mano un bastón con cuatro aros. Camino a paso tranquilo hasta estar frente a ambos, donde recién abrió sus ojos mostrando unas pupilas violetas con un patrón de seis anillos en el. Nuevas imágenes asaltaron la mente del rubio; una aldea destruida, sapos, un enfrentamiento con 6 personas todas con los mismos ojos, una chica salvándolo, la ira dominándolo usando incorrectamente el poder de Kurama, la victoria sobre sus oponentes, una charla con el verdadero Pain, Nagato y Konan habían depositado su fe en él – El Rinnegan – murmuro el rubio.

- Así que recuerdas estos ojos Naruto – dijo el hombre tocándose con su mano libre el parpado derecho.

- ¿Naruto, ese es mi nombre? – pregunto el chico. Kurama dio un leve respingo ¿Acaso si había olvidado quien era?

- Tanto has pasado en este lugar que has olvidado quien eres, que es lo que te hace ser quien eres – dijo el hombre sin cambiar por un segundo sus expresiones faciales, mas su voz sonaba con un leve pesar – Naruto, el cielo y el infierno existen, solo que en tu mundo, no, mejor dicho en tu época no se creía en ellos – dijo el hombre, respiro con tranquilidad mientras veía que el joven no demostraba nada – El limbo, donde ahora te encuentras, es el lugar donde llegan las almas que no tienen abierta la entrada al cielo o al infierno. Aquí se juzga o se purifican las almas. Pero tú eres un caso especial – dijo el hombre.

- ¿Especial? – pregunto el chico confundido.

- No sé si es bueno o malo, pero a ti jamás se te permitirá la entrada al infierno mucho menos al cielo – Naruto cerró sus ojos pensando en eso ¿era bueno o malo? Sea cual sea daba igual ya no tenía nada que perder – Toda tu vida, todas tus acciones las hiciste por lo que creías que era correcto, sin saber que siempre causabas una reacción negativa en algún punto del mundo – declaro el hombre serio.

- Si esperas un disculpa, siéntate a esperar, porque no recuerda de que acciones me habla – respondió el rubio un tanto molesto ¿Acaso lo estaba culpando?

- No vengo por una disculpa, más bien vengo a hacerte un trato – respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

- ¿A qué te refieres, que buscas del chico?, padre – pregunto el gran zorro mientras cubría con una de sus colas al rubio. Naruto recordó las últimas palabras de Kurama dirigidas hacia él "creo que esta es la despedida, nunca pensé que otro humano aparte de Rikudou lograría ganarse mi aprecio, fue un gusto ser tu compañero Naruto" si mal no recordaba Kurama había nacido gracias a Rikudou y que este le llamara padre.

- ¿Rikudou Sennin? – pregunto el rubio saliendo de detrás de la cola de Kurama.

- Así es Naruto. Yo soy el padre del ninjutsu – respondió el hombre – Los altos mandos han decidido ofrecerte un trato y me han enviado como su mensajero - explico el gran sabio.

- ¿Altos mandos? – preguntaron ambos confundidos.

- Llamémoslos dioses – respondió el hombre restándole importancia con la mano – La cosa es que se te prohibió la entrada al infierno o al cielo hasta que se decidiera que hacer contigo –

-…-

- Tu vida no tendría que haber sido así, Kurama no tendría que haber estado contigo sino hasta que fueras adolescente, pero por caprichos que nadie entiende la historia cambio varias veces en el trayecto – el hombre suspiro, nadie dijo nada – Este es tu mundo actualmente – novio su bastón creando una visión.

No había nada, solo destrucción y muerte. El cielo tan negro como la mismísima oscuridad, la tierra seca y sin una pisca de vegetación. Todo destruido, sin vida. Pero había algo más, una bestia gigante con diez colas ondeantes en su espalda.

- Ese es el Juubi – dijo Naruto pues también lo recordaba pero no como lo vio, esté era diferente.

- Correcto Naruto – la visión desapareció – Tú estabas destinado a derrotarlo, justo como yo en mi tiempo – Rikudou se espera alguna reacción pero el joven no mostro ninguna, hecho de que no era ni la sombra de lo que era – No sé porque, pero este Juubi es aun más poderoso que aquel con el que me enfrente. Para ti era imposible vencer, no tenias oportunidad alguna –

- Lo capto, fracase. Al punto – interrumpió el rubio aburrido de tanta charla.

- Los dioses han decidido darte otra oportunidad – declaro el hombre – Si aceptas quieren que seas su espada – Naruto ladeo su cabeza – Su guerrero, su portavoz –

- Que saque la basura por ellos – entendió el rubio, los dioses eran así, caprichosos y egoístas.

- Por decirlo de alguna forma si – respondió Rikudou con una sonrisa nerviosa – Quieren que vuelvas a enfrentar al Juubi. Pero enviarte ahora sería inútil, pues volverías a morir –

-…-

- Por eso, si aceptas serás enviado a otro mundo hasta que seas capaz de enfrentarte de igual a igual con Juubi – Kurama se sorprendió, de igual a igual, eso era aspirar muy alto – Ese mundo es muy diferente al nuestro, no podrás usar chakra como siempre ya que allí es prácticamente nulo su uso – explico el hombre – Pero tendrás otras formas de hacerte fuerte –

- ¿Kurama ira conmigo? – pregunto el chico.

-Lo siento, pero Kurama es una existencia prohibida en ese mundo –

- Entiendo – respondió el rubio cabizbajo.

- Pero aun así, se ha permitido que lleves su poder contigo – explico el hombre, un momento después el rubio había entrado en el modo Kurama con la capa ondeando – Mientras guardes una pequeña gota de energía, podrás recuperar ese poder, pero recuerda que si se agota ya no podrás disponer de el puesto que tú no eres su creador – Naruto volvió a su estado normal tras esa palabras.

- ¿Que sucede si rechazo la oferta? –

- Serás enviado a la fuerza – respondió el hombre.

- ¿Qué sentido tiene la oferta?, más bien esto es una orden a un trato – respondió fastidiado – Lo hare con una condición – el hombre frente a él levanto una ceja en señal de pregunta – Si logro vencer a Juubi quiero poder pelear con esos dioses –

- ¿Que te propones chico? – pregunto el zorro.

- Piénsalo Kurama, seria genial patear el trasero de un dios – respondió el rubio divertido, haciendo reír no solo al zorro sino también al sabio.

- Como dicen todos, eres realmente un caso digno de ver - comento Rikudou antes de golpear su bastón contra el suelo creando un circulo extraño que brillaba en luz – Es hora de que partas muchacho –

- Antes de ir, ¿qué apellido debería llevar? no recuerdo el mío – pregunto el rubio.

- Déjame pensar – dijo el sabio – que tal Arashi o Akatsuki – pregunto luego de un rato.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo el rubio bajando de la cabeza de su compañero.

- Chico – llamo el zorro – Ahora que tienes mi poder, también serás un Kitsune en parte. Una recomendación, nosotros estamos más que orgullosos de nuestro poder y nunca soportamos que intenten someternos, vive como un Kitsune – dijo Kurama en tono fuerte y claro.

- Entiendo – respondió el rubio – Te extrañare amigo – dijo el rubio ya posado sobre el circulo.

- Y yo a ti Naruto – respondió Kurama viendo a su compañero desaparecer – Oye viejo –

- No me llames viejo, soy tu padre – respondió Rikudou molesto – Ya se te pegaron la mañas del chico –

- Serás mi padre pero sigues siendo viejo – contesto el zorro divertido viendo como el gran sabio de los 6 caminos hacia una rabieta – ¿Porque le pediste al chico que use tu apellido o el de esa maldita organización? – pregunto el zorro.

- Sabes que ese chico es mi descendiente – pregunto el sabio recibiendo un asentimiento – Akatsuki, esa organización estaba destinada a servir a la paz, si el lleva ese apellido no sería malo – respondió el hombre.

- Entiendo – respondió el zorro.

- ¡Oh rayos! – maldijo el sabio golpeando su frente con la palma de la mano – Olvide decirle que tendría otro compañero –

- ¿Compañero? – pregunto el zorro un tanto molesto.

- Ddraig – respondió el hombre – Un dragón celestial, tan poderoso como tú y de carácter muy parecidos, yo diría que es tu yo de ese mundo – agrego divertido viendo como su hijo estaba más que molesto, venganza completa.

- Madara pasó a ser el segundo en mi lista – murmuro el zorro – Cuídate Ddraig porque si te veo pasaras a ser historia – gran error el de esa lagartija si pensaba que le podía robar a su compañero.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¿Que tal? (no se a quien le hablo si nadie me va a contestar) como ven traigo el siguiente capitulo

escribir sobre DxD es algo mas complicado de lo que pensaba, y eso que aun no entro a mesclar religiones. Siendo sincero Ichiei Ishibumi es un genio, no encuentro otra palabra para describirlo.

hacer un crossover siempre es dificil ya que debes encontrar un balance entre ambas historias porque nunca encontraras una trama igual a la otra. Chakra y magia por ejemplo aun no se como acomodar eso pero ya algo se me ocurrira

respecto a la historia habia pensado que Naruto tome el lugar de Issei y seguir la historia de DxD

pero pense que eso seria ir por el camino sencillo y preferi tomar el reto de escribirlo, no en una epoca diferente (ya saben Ddraig tuvo cientos de poseedores antes de Issei) sino un tiempo antes.

espero les guste mi idea y aun mas espero que me tengan paciencia respecto a los tiempos

* * *

Naruto quedo inconsciente tras sobrepasar la primer brecha dimensional; sin saberlo su cuerpo había quedado flotando en un espacio dimensional, el tiempo y el espacio no regían en esa dimensión todo el lugar parecía el mismísimo espacio, puntos inalcanzables brillaban por doquier. Una enorme figura se poso detrás del chico.

- Un humano – una pequeña niña de pelo y ojos tan oscuros como el infinito y con una traje de lolita cotica apareció por el frente del chico – y acompañado de Ddraig, podrías explicarte –

[Yo tampoco sé que sucede, desperté hace apenas unos minutos. Alguien ha interferido con mi huésped] resonó una voz que provenía desde el rubio. Pero él estaba inconsciente y sus labios no se habían movido

- Red crees que sea el humano del que nos hablaron – pregunta la pequeña niña al inmenso dragón rojo que se encontraba acostado tras el chico inconsciente

[…]

- Sabes que si lo es, estamos en problemas –

[…]

- Tendremos que apoyarlo – dijo esta vez acercándose al cuerpo del rubio

[…]

- Eres imposible de tratar – comento fastidiada al no recibir ni una respuesta por parte del reptil – To le daré mi apoyo y recuerda que si no le das el tuyo te terminaras arrepintiendo – advirtió la chica apuntándolo con su dedo

[Eres un fastidio, lárgate de aquí y llévate al humano contigo] rugió el dragón incorporándose

- Aburrido – murmuro la pequeña tomando al chico en sus hombros y desapareciendo del lugar

* * *

Montaña a las afueras de Kuoh

Una grieta dimensional se abrió en la cima de la montaña, la niña salió de ella tirando de una de las piernas del rubio.

- Ddraig – murmuro

[Que sucede Ophis] una voz proveniente del brazo izquierdo del rubio contesto

- Cuida del chico, aconséjalo, enséñale sobre este mundo –

[Si la diosa dragón me lo pide, no me queda de otra]

- No es una orden, es un consejo – aclaro la pequeña, miro al rubio por un segundo – Presiento que él será capaz de controlar tu poder – otra grieta se volvió a abrir frente a la niña – Tú verdadero poder –

[Eso lo veremos]

* * *

Comenzó a despertar, podía oír voces a lo lejos, intento mover su cuerpo, con esfuerzo lo logro. Tal vez tener su cuerpo estático por tanto tiempo no era la mejor idea. Sus parpados se negaban a abrirse. Prefirió concentrarse en todo lo que había sucedido en ese último tiempo. Si mal no recordaba, estuvo varado en el limbo durante miles de años; los dioses le habían dado otra oportunidad y fue enviado a otro mundo. El dichoso problema es que no sabía nada sobre ese mundo y tendría que comenzar desde cero.

- Mami, creo que está despertando – se obligo a abrir sus ojos zafiro al oír una voz a su lado, ¿Dónde rayos se supone lo envió Rikudou? La habitación se le hacía familiar aunque no sabía porque, paredes piso y techo de madera con puertas corredizas, se encontraba acostado en un futon. A su lado había una pequeña niña de cabello negro que vestía un traje de sacerdotisa, las imágenes le llovieron.

- Shion – murmuro, estaba entendiendo algo. Recordó a los bijuus y Kurama al verlo, recordó a Pain Nagato y Konan al ver el rinnegan de Rikudou y ahora a Shion al observar a la pequeña. Su memoria no estaba estropeada solo oxidada, al parecer al ver ciertas cosas claves su memoria iría regresando. El sonido de la puerta corrediza lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? Joven… - dudo la mujer; Naruto alterno su vista entre la niña a su lado y la mujer parada en la puerta, eran idénticas tal vez madre e hija.

- Naruto – respondió el rubio mientras se incorporaba o al menos eso intentaba.

- Naruto-san es un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es Shuri, Shuri Himejima – se presento la mujer, para Naruto no era más que una jovencita pero su forma de hablar y actuar eran las de una mujer adulta. Cabello negro y unos ojos purpuras extrañamente atrayentes, desvió su mirada a la pequeña – ella es Akeno-chan mi pequeña niña – dijo la mujer mientras le revolvía el cabello.

- Ya no soy pequeña, mami – resoplo la pequeña mientras inflaba sus cachetes, la corta escena provoco la risa del ojiazul.

- Disculpen, no fue mi intención – se disculpo el rubio – ¿Podrían decirme donde estoy y como llegue aquí? –

- Claro. Estas en el templo que pertenece a mi familia – explico la mujer.

- Yo fui quien te encontró y mi papi quien te trajo – dijo la pequeña mientras agitaba su manito.

- ¿Encontrar? – pregunto el rubio confundido.

- Al parecer te desmayaste en medio de la montaña, pero ¿Que hacías allí? – Pregunto Shuri – No muchas personas visitan esta montaña –

- No lo sé, no recuerdo mucho – medio mintió Naruto, sabia como llego allí pero era verdad que no recordaba mucho.

- Entiendo, puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que lo recuerdes – contesto la mujer mientras se incorporaba – Vamos Akeno dejemos que Naruto-san descanse –

- Adiós Naruto-san – dijo la pequeña mientras hacia una reverencia.

- ¿Qué rayos se supone debo hacer? – se pregunto el rubio una vez estuvo solo.

* * *

[Oye compañero]

- ¿Que sucede Ddraig? – pregunto el ojiazul que se encontraba recostado en la rama de un árbol, abrió uno de sus ojos al hablar, algo totalmente inútil tomando en cuenta que no tenía a nadie cerca a quien mirar a la cara. Había pasado más de un mes desde que se despertó en el templo Himejima; Shuri y Akeno lo habían cuidado un par de días hasta que pudo comenzar a andar y gracias a los dioses que lo logro porque el esposo de Shuri era realmente aterrador, Barakiel vice-gobernador de los ángeles caídos era una persona muy sobreprotectora. Luego de convencerlo que no intentaba robarle a su esposa y/o hija logro que lo aceptara en su casa. Casi dos semanas después tras caer desmayado por agotamiento al entrenar se llevo una gran sorpresa. Descubrió que no estaba solo, tenía un nuevo compañero. Paso de ser el compañero de Kurama el más grande y fuerte de los 9 bijuus a ser el compañero de Ddraig el Welsh Dragón, uno de los dos dragones celestiales.

[¿Que estas pensando?] Pregunto el dragón

- Rikudou me dijo que permaneceré en este mundo hasta que sea tan fuerte como el Juubi. Pero sabes lo veo un poco imposible – suspiró – No recuerdo mucho pero sé que aun con el poder de Kurama no fui capaz de hacerle frente. Rikudou menciono que este Juubi es aun más poderoso que el original y eso tal vez signifique que sea más fuerte que él viejo – explico brevemente su suposición.

[Y eso es malo ¿Por qué?]

- El viejo era considerado un dios en nuestro mundo. Y por lo tanto tengo que vencer una bestia que es aun más poderosa que un dios –

[Eso no es imposible. Ya te explique qué dios esta muerto] reprocho el dragón.

- No digo que sea imposible vencerlo. Pero no veo posible que alcance ese poder de un día para el otro – según su cuenta y al ritmo que llevaba le tomaría al menos unos 50 años alcanzar el poder requerido.

[Compañero según me dijiste Kurama te dio su poder]

- Sí, pero aun no encuentro la forma de llegar a él – el viejo le había dicho que en ese mundo el uso del chakra estaba casi extinto y no mentía, su cuerpo ya no poseía las monstruosas cantidades de chakra que siempre tuvo, ahora si alcanzaba el nivel de un aspirante a gennin era de milagro. Para empeorarlo sentía el poder de Kurama en él pero no tenía acceso a dicho poder.

[Recuerda que aun eres el Sekiryutei]

- Lo sé Ddraig. Parece que mi única opción es el [Boosted Gear] – Naruto dio un salto bajando del árbol para volver a su entrenamiento – Pero aun no sabemos cómo despertarlo –

* * *

- Estoy agotado – se dijo el rubio a si mismo mientras se sostenía el hombro. Se detuvo en seco al escuchar varias explosiones. Aunque no pudiera usar ni una gota del poder de Kurama, su oído olfato y vista eran superior a las un humano normal – Mierda Shuri-san, Akeno-chan – maldijo corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al templo.

- ¿Que mierda es esto? – grito el rubio al llegar al lugar, todo el templo estaba en llamas y destrozado – Shuri-san – no podía creer lo que veía, la sacerdotisa estaba tirada en el suelo rodeada por un charco de su propia sangre producto de una herida en su vientre. A su lado la pequeña Akeno lloraba desconsolada – Maldición – murmuro el rubio al llegar con ambas pelinegras. La pequeña estaba bien solo algunos moretones, pero la mayor estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

- N-naruto-san – murmuro la mujer.

- Descansa Shuri-san – dijo mientras se incorporaba. Se giro viendo a un par de hombres, el primero castaño de ojos negros y el segundo pelinegro de ojos rojos ambos vistiendo un traje negro con camisa blanca sin corbata – Ustedes malditos –

- Lárgate de aquí humano – dijo el castaño mientras un par de alas negras salían de su espalda al igual que dé la espalda de su compañero.

- Aun debemos terminar con la mocosa – esta vez fue el pelinegro quien hablo mientras sacaba una katana de entre sus ropas.

- Sobre mi cadáver – aseguro el rubio parándose en frente de las mujeres.

- Termina rápido con esto antes que Barakiel vuelva – el castaño dio un paso atrás mientras le dirigía esas palabras a su compañero.

- Tu así lo quisiste humano – desplegando sus alas se lanzo al ataque, su espada viajo de derecha a izquierda.

- ¡TE VOY A DESTROZAR BASTARDO! – rugió Naruto con una voz más gruesa de lo normal, la ira inundaba cada poro de su piel.

[Ahora es el momento compañero]

- [BOOSTED GEAR] – pronuncio el rubio, levanto el brazo izquierdo por inercia. Un ruido metálico llamo la atención de Naruto, un guantelete carmesí con detalles en dorado y un cristal verde en el reverso de la palma rodeaba su brazo interponiéndose en el camino de la katana. Aprovecho la sorpresa del hombre para conectarle un puñetazo en la cara, con el brazo del guantelete lo golpeo en el estomago. El pelinegro escupió algo de saliva mientras se torcía – Te hare tragar los dientes – le conecto un rodillazo en la mandíbula logrando que cayera de espalda.

- Maldito – balbuceo el hombre desde el suelo, el rubio se acerco a él – Muere – dio una estocada directo al corazon del rubio.

[BOOST]

- Jodete – Naruto giro su cuerpo esquivando la katana, tomo la muñeca del hombre y le aplico una llave.

CRACK

- AHHHH – la muñeca del hombre se rompió con facilidad, el rubio tomo la katana que había caído al suelo con su otra mano.

- Ojala te pudras en el infierno – la katana descendió verticalmente, la sangre mancho su rostro. Observo por un segundo al hombre que mantenía una mirada de horror mientras los últimos momentos de su vida se apagaban, retiro la espada de la garganta del hombre, la sangre volvió a manchar su vestimenta. Observo al hombre restante que lo miraba con una sonrisa – Tú sigues – advirtió

- Mira nada mas, el pequeño humano tiene un [Sacred Gear] – comento el hombre entre risas – No creas que te será tan sencillo, a diferencia de mi compañero yo sí se usar los poderes de la luz – una espada de color fucsia apareció en su mano derecha.

- Te voy a dar de ostias hasta que ni tu madre te reconozca – contesto el rubio mientras sujetaba con fuerza la katana y se lanzaba al ataque. El ángel respondió de igual forma, una estocada directa con la mano izquierda.

[BOOST]

Con un simple movimiento de la katana desvió la estocada. Su puño izquierdo se incrusto en el estomago del hombre provocando que se doblara acto que aprovecho para conectarle un codazo en la nuca. Seguramente se había dado un duro golpe al caer.

- Dime ¿Puedes volar sin alas? – pregunto con una sonrisa sádica mientras se paraba en la espalda del hombre.

- Suelta, estás loco –

- Púdrete idiota, tú eres quien ataco a una mujer y una niña – respondió el rubio. El sonido de algo rasgándose le inundo los oídos, con suma lentitud se quito de encima del ángel.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH – Naruto observo con algo parecido a la felicidad el ala en su mano – Te voy a matar hijo de puta – la espada en manos del caído cambio su forma a una lanza – O mejor aun – se giro en dirección a las mujeres y lanzo el arma.

- Arghh – la pequeña Akeno abrió los ojos sorprendida, el rubio la estaba cubriendo con su cuerpo.

- N-Naruto-san – lloriqueo la pequeña, no quería – No mueras, por favor – no quería que otra persona muriera por su culpa.

- No lo hare, te lo prometo – se incorporo mientras le revolvía el cabello a la pequeña – Luego podremos jugar – le sonrió antes de encarar a su enemigo – ¿Crees que esto me matara? – pregunto retirándose la lanza del hombro.

- Eres un monstruo – balbuceo el hombre retrocediendo.

- Te equivocas - susurro el rubio.

[BOOST][EXPLOSION]

- SOY EL PRIMER KITSUNE DRAGON – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio estaba frente al hombre – Desaparece – sostuvo con su brazo izquierdo la cabeza del caído mientras este suplicaba piedad.

[DRAGON SHOOT]

El rayo de energía recorrió varias decenas de metros evaporando por completo a su enemigo, sonrió satisfecho mientras se giraba.

- Shuri-san, tienes que aguantar – dijo el rubio llegando al lado de la mujer, Akeno seguía llorando sobre el regazo de su madre.

- No, lo… siento Naruto-san… siento ser… tan egoísta… pero… por favor… cuida… de Akeno-chan – Naruto asintió en silencio, no podía negarse a la ultima petición de una persona.

- Mami vas a estar bien, ¿Verdad? – pregunto la pequeña llorando.

- Mi niña escucha… cuida de tu padre… y también… de Naruto-san… sabes que… son unos… descuidados y… olvidadizos… cuídalos sí – pidió Shuri con una sonrisa mientras escupía sangre – dile a tu padre… que siga… adelante… nunca… olviden… que los… -

- Descansa Shuri-san, Akeno estará bien – Naruto cerró con suavidad los parpados de la mujer.

- Mami despierta, mami ¡MAMIIII! –

* * *

Cementerio del pueblo Kuoh – Una semana después

- Sabia que estabas aquí – el vice-gobernador de Grigori giro su cuello al escuchar una voz detrás de él.

- Solo eres tú – contesto volviendo la vista a la tumba frente a él.

- Sabes que ella quería que sigas adelante, hazlo por ellas – dijo Naruto dejando una hermosa rosa blanca en la tumba.

- Lo sé, pero se suponía que tenía que protegerlas, no puedo ver a la cara a Akeno – contesto Barakiel.

- tienes que hacerlo – el rubio sin quererlo había endurecido un poco su voz – Barakiel debemos poner a salvo a Akeno –

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto el pelinegro mirando por primera vez al rubio.

- Esos asesinos no venían tras Shuri-san, venían por Akeno – Barakiel lo sabía, no era tonto – ¿Crees que lo dejaran así? – Pregunto el rubio en tono sarcástico – La hija de Barakiel el vice-gobernador de Grigori es un peligro en potencia para cualquier otra facción –

- ¿Como lo sabes? ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Barakiel endureciendo la mirada.

- Siéntate, es una larga historia –

* * *

Restos del templo Himejima – 2 horas después

- Es imposible – dijo Barakiel una vez había terminado de escuchar toda la historia.

- Pues créelo – contesto el rubio – Le prometí a Shuri-san que cuidaría de Akeno pero aun no puedo hacerlo, no tengo la fuerza y si Ddraig no mintió mi vida como Sekiryutei siempre estará rodeada de batallas – explico.

- Te entiendo – Barakiel tampoco podía llevarla con él, a pesar de ser el vice-gobernador, dentro de Grigori había quienes se oponían a su relación – Solo se me ocurre alguien –

-…- el rubio le dirigió una mirada que pedía que prosiguiera.

- Tengo entendido que la hermana pequeña del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer ah recibido sus piezas –

- ¿Piensas enviarla con tus enemigos? – pregunto el rubio alzando una ceja.

- Los Gremory son diferentes, ellos tratan a sus siervos como si fueran su propia familia – el rubio aun no estaba convencido y su cara lo demostraba – Si te alivia yo mismo hablare con Sirzechs –

- Espero sea lo correcto, avísale de mi existencia y que como guardián de Akeno tendrán que responder ante mí si algo le sucede – Barakiel asintió mientras desplegaba sus alas y desaparecía en el horizonte, el rubio entro a lo que quedaba del templo – Siempre que me necesites, hai estaré – saco un kunai de tres puntas de su bolsillo y lo coloco entre las manos de una dormida Akeno – Despertaras en un lugar mejor –

* * *

Iglesia de Kuoh – Esa misma noche

- ¿Ese pelirrojo es el Maou Lucifer? – pregunto Naruto mirando a un grupo de 4 personas situados en las escaleras de la iglesia.

- Sí, la mujer es su esposa y la pequeña es la heredera Gremory – contesto Barakiel teniendo a Akeno en brazos – Espérame aquí – dijo antes de descender del techo de la iglesia.

- Sera mejor que cuiden de Akeno – el rubio espero por unos cuantos minutos a Barakiel, una vez los Gremory se habían retirado por un circulo de transporte el ángel caído volvió a su lado.

- ¿Que harás ahora? – pregunto Barakiel.

- Creo que comenzare a viajar, debo encontrar a alguien que me enseñe a usar la [Boosted Gear] – respondió el rubio.

- ¿Sucede algo con ella? –

- No he podido volver a invocarla, lo he intentado pero no lo logro – contesto mientras apretaba el puño izquierdo.

- Si se trata de [Sacred Gear] conozco a la persona correcta – aseguro Barakiel con una media sonrisa.

- Te escucho – dijo el rubio.

- Sígueme y te lo presentare – Barakiel hiso una señas con la mano y un circulo de transporte se abrió en el piso.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento – murmuro el rubio antes de desaparecer por el circulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas, buenas. ¿Como estan? espero que bien.

Queria dejar algunas aclaraciones.  
1- Esta historia transcurre tiempo antes del cannon de DxD, este capitulo es 4 años antes de ese hilo de tiempo. Ya que esto sucede antes del flujo del tiempo del cannon, algunas de las acciones de Naruto pueden influenciar en la trama cambiando varios acontecimientos e incluso creando nuevos por lo que no se seguira el flujo del cannon, pero eso no quiere decir las cosas cambien de manera drastica.

2- Naruto es ahora bastante diferente del que todos conocemos, pero tiene una explicacion sencilla. Su memoria esta atrofiada despues de miles de años sin usarla, algo que él ya mismo aclaro; por lo que sera diferente y sera ira adecuando a una estable a medida que avance la historia.

3- Como esta es mi tercera historia, privilizare las otras dos sobre esta... creeria que actualizare con una normalidad de un capitulo cada 15 dias o al menos eso espero.  
Ademas escribir un cross-over es algo mas complicado de lo que crei, ya que son mundos muy distintos y los niveles de poder en DxD son algo confusos para mi. Otro punto es que, como dije las acciones que haga Naruto ocasionaran ciertos cambios y para no contradecirme yo mismo debo pensar claramente.

4- Tuve problemas tecnicos con mi pc y por unas cuantas semanas (un minimo de 15 dias) no podre escribir, pero intetare hacerlo a mano. En estos momentos estoy subiendo la historia desde la casa de un amigo, en donde ya tenia parte del capitulo escrito.

Esperen pasientemente las actualizaciones y prometo darles mucha diversion con este cross-over

* * *

[Count over]

Naruto cayó arrodillado debido al cansancio, se sentó en el suelo respirando agitado tratando de recuperar el aliento. Vio que una persona le extendía una toalla blanca y le sonrió tomándola entre sus manos.

- Es un nuevo record, me impresiona tu rendimiento – alago el hombre aplaudiendo con suavidad.

- Gracias Sensei – respondió el rubio secándose el sudor de la frente – Aunque aún hay mucho por mejorar – agrego con una mueca de cansancio patente en su rostro.

-Nunca había visto a una persona que con tu nivel de poder se esforzara tanto por mejorar – comento el hombre extendiéndole una mano al chico que la acepto. Con un pequeño esfuerzo logro ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, se giro con tranquilidad escondiendo sus manos en la manga opuesta de su yukata negra.

- En realidad, en el pasado fui más fuerte, creo – expuso Naruto acomodándose la camisa blanca dentro del pantalón y siguiendo a su sensei hasta una pequeña mesa donde el hombre ya lo esperaba con una bebida en mano - ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto el chico mirando con duda la pequeña copa.

- Se llama margarita – respondió el hombre castaño bebiendo la suya, observo divertido como el chico hacia caras tras tomar de un solo trago el liquido – Delicioso ¿Verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Es bueno si, pero sigo prefiriendo el Sake – respondió Naruto dejando la copa en la mesa – Estoy cansado me iré a mi habitación – dijo el rubio dándose media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse del hombre.

- Mentiroso – susurro el hombre con diversión.

/

Naruto caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos del lugar que por tres años había sido su hogar. Había aprendido mucho sobre el mundo donde ahora residía, principalmente sobre todos los seres y como se basaba la estructura de ese mundo.

Al parecer los humanos eran quienes regían el mundo o al menos eso era la apariencia, en realidad ellos solo eran la especie más grande pero a la vez más débil del mundo. Tras escenas había muchísimas razas y todas eran sencillamente espectaculares desde su punto de vista.

[Compañero ¿Por qué no le dijiste que te marchas?]

- Porque no lo creo necesario, el ya sabía que pasaría – respondió el rubio frenando frente a una puerta, abrió con lentitud entrando a la pequeña habitación compuesta por una gran cama, un librero, una pequeña mesilla rodeada por dos sofás individuales y un escritorio con varios pergaminos esparcidos por toda su superficie.

[Compañero no sé si lo sabes, pero esta no es tu habitación]

- Lo sé, es la de sensei – respondió con calma caminando hacia el escritorio tomando varios de los dossiers que allí estaban y sentándose en el sofá con calma para leer con comodidad.

[¿Por qué usurpas la habitación de Azazel?]

- Tu mismo lo dijiste – respondió quedamente continuando leyendo el segundo dossier, pues el primero no tenía ningún contenido que le interesara – Si mal no recuerdo; dijiste que conociste a varios de los hijos de Dios y de todos ellos nombraste a Azazel como el más peligroso – respondió el chico tirando el segundo informe a un lado. Suspiro con cansancio, leer todo aquello le tomaría demasiado tiempo.

[Lo recuerdo, ciertamente Azazel no es el más poderoso pero en cuanto al peligro que representa esta en una escala mayor]

- Ese Ero-Datenshi es un tipo de cuidado, logro enseñarme muchos secretos de la [Boosted Gear] e incluso pensó en diversas formas de usarla que jamás se me habrían ocurrido – Naruto sabía que si de algo era incapaz su maestro era resistirse a un buen trago acompañado de bellas jóvenes, justo como Jiraiya. Sonrió con melancolía al recordar a su albino padrino, ambos se parecían tanto que incluso llego a pensar que de conocerse serian los mejores amigos.

Siguió leyendo cada uno de las informes mientras su mente se desconectaba pensando en todo lo vivido con su antiguo sensei y padrino. Hacía casi un año y medio que había logrado recuperar las memorias sobre el Gama Sannin, casualmente cuando vio a Azazel rodeado por mujeres jóvenes mientras bebía como si estuviera endemoniado.

A pesar de que su mente se encontraba sumergida en recuerdos, no perdía detalle alguno de lo que leía. No sabía cuando había adquirido la habilidad de que su mente se dividiera para pensar en dos cosas totalmente distintas; pero de algo estaba seguro, era una gran habilidad.

Tras horas de continua lectura su vista comenzaba a cansarse y su mente ya no procesaba la información de la manera correcta, obligándolo a leer varias veces los mismos párrafos. Cansado de leer y releer información basura arrojo los pergaminos al suelo y se tomo de los cabellos apoyando los codos en la mesilla.

- ¿Café? – se sobresalto de sobremanera al escuchar una voz tras él, se giro con nerviosismo sabiendo que tras él se encontraba el legendario Datenshi Azazel. Sentado al borde de la cama el hombre de cabello negro con los mechones de su frente rubios y una pequeña barba observaba con diversión a su joven alumno – No encontraras lo que buscas allí – aseguro incorporándose con una bandeja de plata en sus manos, la cual llevaba un pequeña tetera y dos tazas vacías; camino con tranquilidad bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

- ¿Lo sabías? – pregunto el rubio, aunque más que una pregunta sonaba a una afirmación. Arrugo el cejo al notar que por la vestimenta, compuesta por un pantalón de vestir negro y una gabardina de color vino abierta hasta la mitad del pecho, su maestro volvía de "recolectar información" como lo llamaba Jiraiya; lo dicho, serian grandes amigos.

- ¿Qué cosa? El hecho de que usurpabas mi habitación o de que te marcharías tras ello – Azazel sonrió mientras serbia las tazas con el caliente liquido oscuro, espero unos segundos a que su alumno contentara pero esté parecía no querer hacerlo – Creo que el día que te explique que los primeros ángeles nacieron con un don especial fue un día que creo tendría haber cerrado mi boca – aseguro en un suspiro acercando una de las tazas al otro lado de la mesilla, justo frente al rubio.

- Sí, tal vez deberías haberlo hecho, señor investigador – respondió con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras tomaba la taza.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – se pregunto el hombre negando con la cabeza de forma dramática. Miro por unos momentos a su alumno de manera seria directo a los ojos y notando que este le sostenía la miraba sonrió de forma sincera, metió su mano a la gabardina sacando de allí una pila de hojas que arrojo frente al rubio – Espero que te sirva –

- Esto es… - murmuro Naruto leyendo el contenido, pero solo de los encabezados de cada párrafo allí escrito.

- Lo que buscabas ¿Verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Quien sabe – respondió levanto sus manos al igual que sus hombros. Naruto negó para sí mismo a sabiendas de que no le sacaría mas respuestas, con el tiempo había aprendido a lidiar con la personalidad del Datenshi frente a él.

- Algún día te devolveré el favor – aseguro guardando los papeles dentro de su camisa.

- Por supuesto que lo harás – respondió con una sonrisa dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesilla - ¿Otra taza o prefieres ir al bar? –

- Supongo que una última vez no hará daño a nadie – respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, cientos de veces había acompañado a su maestro en sus visitas, casi diarias, a bares en busca de algo de diversión. Había aprendido que su maestro, tras una larga vida, disfrutaba de muy pocas cosas y una de ellas era la bebida y las mujeres.

/

Tras muchas horas Naruto se alejaba del pequeño bar mientras se tambaleaba ligeramente. Ciertamente tenía una alta tolerancia al alcohol, pero tal vez esta vez se le había ido la mano. Diviso un pequeño parque a varias cuadras de allí, miro al cielo por un momento antes de que en su espalda un par de alas rojas de estilo reptil aparecieran en su espalda; con un gran aleteo se elevo en el cielo sobrevolando hasta estar sobre el parque. Con lentitud y tranquilidad descendió, ya que en su estado cualquier movimiento brusco podría ser una invitación a besar el suelo.

Desapareciendo sus alas se sentó bajo un árbol impidiendo que la luz de la luna le llegara. Rebusco entre su camisa los papeles que su maestro Azazel le había dado, sonrió al hallarlos, al menos no los había perdido.

- Veamos – susurro comenzando a leer el contenido nuevamente, había mucho de lo allí escrito que le interesaba pero no sabía siquiera por dónde empezar – ¿Tu que opinas Ddraig? – pregunto levantando su brazo izquierdo al aire.

[¿Por qué me lo preguntas?]

- ¿Cómo que por qué? – pregunto el rubio algo descolocado mientras observaba la pequeña joya verde en el reverso de su mano – Somos compañeros después de todo –

[Eso es verdad, pero ninguno de mis antiguos portadores me pidió mi opinión jamás]

- No sé qué tipos de personas eran tus antiguos portadores, pero somos compañeros y donde yo vallas, vas tú. Por eso me gustaría saber qué opinas –

[Ellos solo tomaban mi poder sin mi consentimiento, una y otra vez hasta que se volvían locos por el poder]

- Tal vez, no soy tan distinto a todos ellos – susurro Naruto ocultando su vista tras los mechones de su cabello.

[¿A qué te refieres?]

- Es verdad jamás te conté como era mi relación con Kurama – dijo el rubio golpeando su puño contra la palma abierta, dándose cuenta de ese diminutivo detalle – Si bien Kurama y yo éramos grandes amigos no siempre fue así. El día de mi nacimiento una persona, la cual no recuerdo quien era, ataco a mi madre y saco a Kurama de su interior. Logro controlar su mente y lo uso como un arma contra mi aldea; mi padre logro detener a esa persona y volver a sellar a Kurama pero, esta vez en mi interior, a costa de su vida y la de mi madre – Naruto sonrió con melancolía al recordar, lo poco que sabía de sus padres – Mi aldea siempre me margino y me trato como un paria; y no fue hasta que tuve 12 que descubrí la razón de su odio. En mi interior estaba el Zorro Demoniaco de Nueve Colas que había destruida la aldea, matado a miles de personas y destrizado centenares de familias; en ese momento me sumergí en un abismo de oscuridad en donde llegue a pensar que todos tenían razón y yo era un verdadero monstruo, pero una persona me salvo de ella con solo unas simples palabras que para mí valían oro –

[Es una historia increíble la que me cuentas]

- Y eso, es solo el comienzo – aseguro Naruto con una sonrisa triste al recordar, solo algunos trozos, de su miserable infancia – Poco tiempo después, fue que conocí a Kurama o como yo lo llamaba en ese entonces, Zorro apestoso. Recuerdo que cada que tenia oportunidad me recordaba lo miserable que era mi existencia y la facilidad con la que podría destrozarme, aunque jamás le preste atención a sus palabras pues pensaba que solo quería que me derrumbe para que él pudiera tomar mi cuerpo, y en realidad lo hacía con ese fin – Recordar sus primeras peleas con Kurama le hacía gracia y hasta le daban felicidad, porque después de todo eso los llevo a ser lo que eran, grandes amigos – Aunque si tengo que admitirlo yo no era mejor que él; siempre que podía le ordenaba que me diera su poder y que se pudriría en mi interior, he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces abuse de su poder y me descontrole volviéndome loco por el poder y la ira – Recordar las veces que perdía la compostura le traía tragos amargos, tenia algunos fragmentos de su memoria en donde hería a varias personas, que a pesar de no saber quiénes eran, sabía que eran algo importante para él – Mi maestro Jiraiya el Gama Sannin me llevo a un viaje de entrenamiento, me volví mas fuerte y maduro mientras que las peleas con Kurama disminuían. Sucedieron muchas cosas en poco tiempo, una organización que iba tras Kurama y sus hermanos ataco mi aldea, a pesar de que me había vuelto realmente fuerte no fui capaz de vencer a Pain y un persona dio su vida para salvarme. Invadido por la ira libere casi todo el poder de Kurama llegando hasta la octava cola; mi padre apareció en ese entonces, al parecer había usado lo último de su chakra para crear una contra medida en caso que la octava cola apareciera y el sello que me unía a Kurama se rompiera. Gracias a su ayuda pude controlarme y derrotar a Pain, recuerdo que en mi charla con Nagato el verdadero Pain, quien también había sido alumno de mi maestro y su asesino, descubrí muchas cosas… él solo era una víctima más de las guerras y el dolor de mi mundo –

[Debió ser duro para ti perder a tu maestro a manos de su propio alumno]

- Lo fue, Jiraiya era lo más cercano a una figura paterna que tuve y mas que mi maestro yo lo consideraba mi familia, aunque realmente lo era – dio un suspiro amargo recordando ese día, nuevamente estaba por hundirse en un abismo de oscuridad pero aquella persona que lo salvo tiempo atrás había aparecido brindándole palabras de apoyo, cuanto le gustaría recordar su nombre – Todos creíamos que con Pain derrotado todo se acabaría, pero no fue así, Pain era solo una marioneta mas. El verdadero líder apareció y declaro la guerra; con un duro entrenamiento y una batalla directa con Kurama logre hacerme con su poder sin perder la compostura. Mientras yo entrenaba la guerra se había desatado y en cuanto supe de ello me uní a mis compañeros derramando sangre junto a ellos – explico el rubio mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta, las imágenes de esa guerra eran muy fragmentadas y confusas; las más nítidas eran aquellas donde veía morir a amigos y compañeros reviviendo aquellos sentimientos que lo envergaban en ese entonces – No recuerdo muy bien que sucedió en la guerra, solo que en algún momento luche contra los hermanos de Kurama y conocí su verdadero nombre. Entendí, que él al igual que yo siempre estuvo solo y había sido despreciado y usado tantas veces que no puedo hacerme una idea de lo que habrá sufrido. Kurama y yo unimos fuerzas y tras aceptar que nos necesitábamos el uno al otro para vencer nos hicimos grandes amigos. Luego solo recuerdo la oscuridad del Limbo – Naruto se mantuvo un momento en silencio mientras contemplaba la luna entre los pequeños orificios que dejaban las ramas sobre él. Una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla al recordar a su amigo y lo que ambos habían sufrido; y que a pesar de haber luchado tanto fue en vano – Eso en resumidas cuentas, es la historia de mi vida –

[Compañero…]

- Ddraig se que no soy el más indicado para decir esto pero… quiero ser diferentes a mis predecesores, quiero que tu y yo luchemos codo a codo. Necesito de tu fuerza y tu de alguien que sea tu amigo, juntos podemos ser imparables – aseguro Naruto con una sonrisa enorme llena de seguridad y convicción.

[Interesante. Pensé que serías igual a todos, tomando mi poder como se te plazca y finalmente muriendo como todos… pero creo que tu si podrás lograrlo. Hagámoslo compañero… se el mejor Sekiryutei que la historia allá visto]

- Yosh – el rubio se incorporo de un salto mientras levantaba el brazo en señal de victoria – Y ahora… ¿Por dónde empezamos? – pregunto cayendo en el detalle que aun no había aclarado eso.

[…]

- No lo sabes – agacho la cabeza derrotado por un momento – Cualquier lugar está bien, tú eliges el destino y yo elegiré el próximo –

[… ¿Qué te parece la segunda hoja párrafo tres?]

- Veamos – se dijo buscando el articulo dicho por el dragón – El Ex Rey Dragón Tannin ¿Qué hay con él? – pregunto interesado. Ciertamente, un ex rey dragón era algo realmente interesante sabiendo que dicho dragón estuvo en uno de los puestos más altos en la jerarquía Dragontina.

[Ese vejestorio tiene una plantación de Dragon Apple, ¡las mejores manzanas que podrías probar!]

- Eres un glotón, ponerte frenético solo por unas manzanas – respondió resignado el rubio creando un circulo de color rojo en el suelo con la forma de un dragón, se posiciono sobre él y tras un destellos desapareció.

- Naruto, un joven de otro mundo que llego a este con solo un objetivo, conseguir la fuerza para derrotar a un monstruo que puede aplastar a un dios con facilidad – Azazel descendió lentamente hasta el mismo lugar por donde su alumno se había marchado, en su espalda sus 12 alas negras como la misma oscuridad estaban abiertas a todo su esplendor – Pero mira que llegar y convertirse en el Sekiryutei es algo más que casualidad – se dijo a si mismo negando con diversión – El nuevo Emperador Dragón Rojo, un chico tonto y tosco pero con una gran determinación, algo raro viniendo de una persona que casi no posee recuerdos, aspiración o sueños; ciertamente, alguien de quien tener cuidado – el ángel caído observo la luna por un momento viendo una pequeña sombra obstruyendo su vista – Me pregunto si abre hecho bien en no interceder con su "ángel guardián" – se pregunto a sí mismo de manera seria observando como la sombra desaparecía dándole una hermosa vista de la luna – Bueno supongo que lo averiguare con el tiempo – comento despreocupado mientras desaparecía en un destello de luz.


End file.
